familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Yancey County, North Carolina
Yancey County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population is 17,774. Its county seat is Burnsville6. Yancey County is one of the five dry counties in North Carolina, along with Clay, Graham, Mitchell, and Madison. History Independent and sturdy Scottish, English, and Irish settlers of the Carolina frontier had crossed the Blue Ridge Mountains and settled the Toe River Valley by the mid-1700's. In the year 1796, one of the early land speculators, John Gray Blount, paid for 326,640 acres (1322 km²) of land, a portion of which later became Yancey County, N.C. In December, 1833, the General Assembly established a new western county, named Yancey, from sections of Burke and Buncombe Counties. Yancey County was named in honor of one of North Carolina's most distinguished statesmen, Bartlett Yancey, of Caswell County. As a U.S. Congressman (1813-1817) and as speaker of the N.C. Senate (1817-1827), he was instrumental in many accomplishments that benefited the state, including the creation of an education fund that was the beginning of the N.C. Public School System. He was an advocate of correcting the inequality in representation in the General Assembly by the creation of new western counties; but he died on August 30 1828, over five years before the General Assembly created a new county named in his honor. In Yancey's boundaries looms Mount Mitchell, the highest peak in the Eastern U.S., at 6,684 feet (2037 m) above sea level. On March 6 1834, "Yellow Jacket" John Bailey conveyed 100 acres (0.4 km²) of land for the county seat. The town was named Burnsville in honor of Captain Otway Burns, who voted for the creation of the new western county when he was serving in the General Assembly. The grateful people named their county seat for Captain Burns, a naval hero in the War of 1812. A statue of Captain Burns stands on a 40 ton, Mount Airy granite pedestal in the center of the town's public square, which was given the official name of "Bailey Square" by the Yancey County Board of Commissioners on September 1 1930. The statue of Captain Burns was given to the county on July 5 1909, by Walter Francis Burns, a grandson of the sea captain. The inscription reads: Otway Burns - Born in Onslow County, North Carolina, 1777 - Died at Portsmouth, North Carolina, 1850. Sailor - Soldier - Statesman. North Carolina's Foremost Son in the War of 1812-1815 - For Him, This Town Is Named - He Guarded Well Our Seas, Let Our Mountains Honor Him. Law and government Yancey County is a member of the regional High Country Council of Governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 811 km² (313 sq mi). 809 km² (312 sq mi) of it is land and 2 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.21%) is water. Townships The county is divided into eleven townships: Brush Creek, Burnsville, Cane River, Crabtree, Egypt, Green Mountain, Jacks Creek, Pensacola, Price's Creek, Ramseytown, and South Toe. Adjacent counties *Mitchell County - northeast *McDowell County - southeast *Buncombe County - southwest *Madison County - west *Unicoi County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 17,774 people, 7,472 households, and 5,372 families residing in the county. The population density was 22/km² (57/sq mi). There were 9,729 housing units at an average density of 12/km² (31/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.99% White, 0.57% Black or African American, 0.34% Native American, 0.13% Asian, 0.41% from other races, and 0.56% from two or more races. 2.69% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,472 households out of which 27.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.20% were married couples living together, 7.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.10% were non-families. 25.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.81. In the county the population was spread out with 21.20% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 27.10% from 45 to 64, and 18.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 95.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,674, and the median income for a family was $35,879. Males had a median income of $26,800 versus $20,885 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,335. About 10.90% of families and 15.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.10% of those under age 18 and 16.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Burnsville External links *Yancey County government official website Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Yancey County, North Carolina Category:Established in 1833